


Orders For the Soldier

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Prompt:  “Don’t tell me what to do”. “Eat me out”. “Okay, tell me what to do.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 114





	Orders For the Soldier

“Don’t listen to a thing he says.” You reached out and pinched Bucky’s cheek. “He acts tough, but he’s just a big teddy bear.” 

The group erupted in laughter. Your eyes went to your boyfriend. He was smiling for the men, but you saw the daggers behind his blue eyes. It made your grin grow. 

“I want to hear more about this teddy bear.” A waiter walked by and Tony Stark stopped him, handing out champagne to your small circle. “Since he’s joined the Avengers all we hear is how hard Bucky is, I knew there was a soft side under there.” 

“Hmmm.” You sipped your champagne and tapped a finger against your cheek. “Well, I mean he’s plenty hard…”

Again the group laughed at your innuendo. 

“But the first time I played John Legend for Bucky, he about bursted into…”  
“I think what Y/N is saying.” Bucky squeezed your side tight. “Is that she’s had too much to drink and it’s time for us to leave.”

“Boooo!” Tony, Clint, Bruce, Agent Coulson, and Sam cried in unison. 

You looked at Bucky and knew he was right. It was your first big event at a Stark party and you were ready to shed the cocktail dress, before you pissed him off too much. 

“It was a pleasure gentlemen.” You held out your hand and each of them dramatically gave the top a kiss. 

Bucky’s grip tightened. You looked at him, he was hot in a tux, but the damn thing would take too long to get off. You weren’t even wearing panties.

“Neither of you are driving?” Tony pointed.

“Staying that night upstairs.” Bucky started leading you to the elevator of the tower. “Goodnight.” 

You gave a pressed smile as you turned to follow your boyfriend. 

“You need to lighten up.” You set your glass down. “We were having fun.”

“I have an image to keep up.” The elevator came right away.

Bucky walked in and dropped his hand as he hit the number for your floor. He didn’t speak again as you started to climb. 

“Just let them in. They want to know you like I do.” You moved in front of him and pressed your hand to his chest. 

Bucky grunted in response. You arrived at whatever floor you were staying the night in and he walked straight to the room. He punched in a key at the door pad. 

It looked like any old five star luxury hotel room. You reached behind to grab the zipper.

“You should learn to laugh at yourself.” As you pulled it down Bucky swatted your hands away.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He pulled it down the rest of the way. 

There was a hint of anger in his voice, but not enough to dissuade you. He already knew you didn’t have a bra on, but as you shimmied out of the tiny dress and let it pool around your feet he was about to discover how make you were, leaving you only in your heels. 

“That’s a shame.” You were still feeling playful. “I was going to tell you to eat me out.” 

Bucky’s face dropped and his eyes went wide. He spun you around to face him and pressed his lips to yours, all signs of anger vanishing.

“Okay.” He gave you a push back on the bed. “Tell me what to do.” 

His mouth started at your knee, he kissed and sucked down. You let out a moan and relaxed your hips, running your hands through his hair urging him forward to your pussy. 

You brought your leg up to his back, moaning at the sight of your stiletto guiding him down. A quiver went through your body, too eager for what was about to come. 

He pulled back and you felt breath on your core. Then his head dipped and he licked up your slit, his mouth attaching to your clit. 

Bucky sucked down hard making you scream.

“Too much!” You tried to shove his shoulders away. 

“No Doll.” He pulled away with a pucker. “This is where you stop telling me what to do.” 

He let out a hungry growl before attaching himself to you. The pressure from his mouth and wetness of his tongue made your body convulse and breath quicken. 

You dropped your hands from his body and brought them up to your head. He was lapping at your clit while wrapping both of his arms around your thighs, tugging your down the bed and further into his mouth. 

His grip pinned you to the mattress as he went at your pearl with an unparalleled ravenousness. You tried to wiggle, unsure if it was away or closer to him, the attention being too little and too much at the same time. 

“Do you want to cum?” He lifted his head for a second, but didn’t wait for a response before his lips were back on you.

“Please.” You whined as you grabbed the pillow above your head, wanting to bring it to your mouth to give you something to bite. 

“Prove it.” His little spirts of speaking were so close to your nerves they felt like a vibration that brought you even closer to the edge. 

“I’ll never tell you what to do again. I’ll keep my mouth shut. I won’t drink in front of your friends.” You were spirting whatever he wanted to hear. 

“Ooooo.” Bucky was intentionally making you quake. “Not what I wanted to hear.” 

“Fuck!” You arched your back as he started working you up even further. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Closer.” Bucky’s hot breath was on your pussy and you whimpered. “Think about how we ended up like this.”

For some reason that made something click in your head. Bucky wanted this. He wanted you to bring him out of his shell. He liked it. He was a soldier after all. Your body was rolling against him, but you managed to bring your hand to the back of his head and push him down harder, no longer caring about breaking.

“You will do whatever I say, whenever I say it.” You moaned at the power. “Now. Make. Me. Cum. That’s an order.” 

Bucky increased his speed and pressure. It took milliseconds before you were shaking around him, the orgasm making colors dance before your eyes. You kept his head against you, riding out the waves of pleasure. 

Once every nerve in your body was alive you let him go. He looked up at you with his big blue eyes, always the good soldier he was awaiting another order. 

“Strip. Then fuck me.”

When he rose and started undressing you decided maybe you would like being in charge.


End file.
